Star Trek (DC volume 1)
– |issues = 56 |year = 2284 onward }} Star Trek was a comic book series published by DC Comics, running for 56 issues from February 1984 until November 1988. Summary The continuing voyages of Admiral Kirk and crew aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] following the events of . (Issues #1-#8) The shakedown voyage of Admiral Kirk and crew aboard the following the events of . (Issues #9-#37) The continuing voyages of Kirk and crew aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|new Enterprise]] following the events of . (Issues #37-#55) Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Mike W. Barr (#1-16) ** L.B. Kellogg (#17) ** Paul Kupperberg (#18, #30) ** Walter Koenig (#19) ** Wenonah Woods (#20) ** Bob Rozakis (#21, #26) ** Tony Isabella (#22-23, #29, #31) ** Diane Duane (#24-25, #28) ** Robert Greenberger (#27) ** Len Wein (#31-37, #39-40) ** Michael Fleisher (#38) ** Michael Carlin (#41-47) ** Peter David (#48-55) ** Martin Pasko (#56) * Pencilers: ** Tom Sutton (#1-6, #8-18, #20-27, #29, #31-34, #39-52, #55) ** Eduardo Barreto (#7) ** Dan Spiegle (#19) ** Gray Morrow (#28, #35-36, #56) ** Carmine Infantino (#30) ** Curt Swan (#37) ** Adam Kubert (#38) ** Gordon Purcell (#53-54) * Inkers: ** Ricardo Villagran (#1-4, #6-18, #20-27, #29-34, #38-55) ** Sal Amendola (#5) ** Dan Spiegle (#19) ** Gray Morrow (#28, #35-36, #56) ** Pablo Marcos (#37) * Colorists: ** Michele Wolfman (#1-36, #38-56) ** Shelley Eiber (#37) * Letterers: ** John Costanza (#1-12, #14-17) ** Carrie Spiegle (#13, #19) ** Augustin Mas (#18, #20-43) ** Helen Vesik (#44-51, #53) ** Tim Harkins (#52, #54-56) * Editors: ** Marv Wolfman (#1-20) ** Mike W. Barr (#18, #20, #27) ** Robert Greenberger (#21-26, #28-56) Issues # "The Wormhole Connection" # "... The Only Good Klingon..." # "Errand of War!" # "Deadly Allies!" # "Mortal Gods" # "Who Is Enigma?" # "Pon Farr" # " " # "Promises to Keep" # "Double Image" # "Deadly Reflection!" # "The Tantalus Trap!" # "Masquerade!" # "Behind Enemy Lines!" # "The Beginning of the End..." # "Homecoming..." # "The D'Artagnan Three" # "Rest and Recreation!" # "Chekov's Choice" # "Giri" # "Dreamworld" # "Wolf on the Prowl" # "Wolf at the Door" # "Double Blind, Part One" # "Double Blind, Part II" # "The Trouble with Transporters!" # "Around the Clock" # "The Last Word" # "The Trouble with Bearclaw" # "Uhura's Story" # "Maggie's World!" # "Judgment Day!" # "Vicious Circle!" # "Death Ship!" # "Stand-Off!" # "The Apocalypse Scenario!" # "Choices!" # "The Argon Affair!" # "When You Wish Upon a Star...!" # "Mudd's Magic!" # "What Goes Around..." # "The Corbomite Effect!" # "Paradise Lost!" # "Past Perfect" # "Devil Down Below!" # "Getaway" # "Idol Threats" # "The Stars in Secret Influence" # "Aspiring to be Angels" # "Marriage of Inconvenience" # "Haunted Honeymoon" # "Hell in a Handbasket" # "You're Dead Jim" # "Old Loyalties" # "Finnegan's Wake!" # "A Small Matter of Faith" Other publications * Annual ** #1: "All Those Years Ago..." ** #2: "The Final Voyage" ** #3: " " * Who's Who in Star Trek ** #1: "Who's Who in Star Trek 1" ** #2: "Who's Who in Star Trek 2" * Movie adaptations ** ** Collections * The Mirror Universe Saga * Who Killed Captain Kirk? *Titan Books: ** To Boldly Go *As part of the Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection: ** Volume 31 - DC Star Trek: The Wormhole Connection (collects #1-8) ** Volume 41 - DC Star Trek: The Mirror Universe Saga (collects #9-16) Characters * DC TOS volume 1 characters External link * Original Series DC volume 1